


Prince... oh my prince

by ReallyPham



Category: Phandom
Genre: 18th birthday, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Betrayal, Blackmail, Character Death, Cliche, Crusades, Evil Mom, F/F, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Gay, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Jousting, Kings & Queens, Light Sadism, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Middle Ages, Multi, Peasants, Phanfiction, Plot Twists, Poor Dan, Princes & Princesses, Rich Phil, Strict mom, Sweet/Hot, Taboo, Torture, True Love, Tsundere, Tsundere Dan, Witches, Wizards, beatings, loving phil, pope, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallyPham/pseuds/ReallyPham
Summary: Rich girls don't marry poor boys.But can rich boys marry poor boys?------------In the medieval time, Phil Lester is a prince. On his 18th birthday he is expected to marry a beautiful woman... a rich woman.But Phil notices a cute boy, he's anything he could ask for; his parents and people may not approve but love is love.Right?





	

(btw I'm using Dan and Phil's brothers' real names, sorry if that triggers you. Just for me I prefer having it like this, I am not telling anyone to harass these two or giving you personal information about them, I am just using their names for a story ^_^ )

"HEAR YE HEAR YE! Attention one, attention all!" Hooves were sinking into the dirt with every step. The people stopped and looked that way. "Do you want excitement? Do you want blood? Do you want, ENT-ER-TAIN-MENT?" A horse cried out as the Herald pushed his weight down on the saddle and pulled on its reins; signaling it to come to a stop. All the people walked towards the bellowing man and his steed; intrigued. "Starting Thursday, a tournament will be held. A tournament, yes in deed! To prove your strength, sign up now! But, if you want to be a frail weakling, then come. Come, and watch! Watch the beaten and broken fight on their stallion, sharp lance in hand!" The man pulled his readied sword from his belt and thrusted his arm out, fiercely posing in front of all; capturing their attention.  
"Sugg! Hand out the papers, NOW!" The jockey took one last look at the crowd, and scowled under his breath. He took the horse's reins back in hand, gave the horse a kick by his heel and snapped the reins with a shout; signaling for the horse to move on. "HAW!" The horse turned itself around and trotted off back to the castle.  
Sugg got off his steed and grabbed a stack of papers from a bag attached to the horse (not attached to the horse skin but connected to like the saddle part, I'm not as sadistic as you think, K) and he started handing them out to all the eager folks. The stack was getting smaller and smaller until there was only one last paper left, and one last family awaiting....

_-DAN'S POV-_

I could hear yet another man yelling in the background, and I could hear yet another crowd forming around him. I didn't bother going over towards him, I just continued to sweep. Why would I go over there? I've heard all the speeches and hypes before. _'Ohhh look here, look here! A never seen before festival, a never seen before contest, a brand new tournament!'_ they do this every single year, ever since I was born. Why these people still get excited is beyond me. Unfortunately, my younger brother hasn't caught on yet; so of course he ran over and joined the group of naive idiots. I just shook my head in response though, and continued to sweep some more. After some time passed, I glanced up to see if the man was still here; he was gone. A different man replaced him though. This man had dirty blonde hair and baggy clothes. His hair was all over the place and looked like it hadn't been combed in forever, though it was covered by a floppy green feathered hat. He had piercing green eyes that were filled with tiredness and pain, his cheeks were also flushed as if him riding the horse tired him; must've been his first time riding. His clothes were clean and neat but weren't anything too proper. He was wearing a white tunic and had a black leather vest that had fur attached to the ends, where the sleeves would've been if the vest had any. Fur. I remember Mum telling me that if I saw someone wearing fur, that meant they were rich, upper class. She told me to always be polite to an upper class, and never look them in the eye, only call them _'sir'_ or _'ma'am'_. And if they were the King, Queen, any of the princes, or any of the princesses, **never hesitate to bow down to them, do it immediately and respectfully. Maybe then you'll do something right.** Luckily I didn't really have to worry about that too much, the King and Queen never come out of their castle. And the princes and princesses only rarely do, and when they do the don't approach anyone, they just stay on their horses watching over everyone with pity and hatred; I can see it in their eyes. I roughly sighed, I just don't understand why people in the upper classes are so rude and pity everyone under them, it pisses me off! Just because we aren't rich and powerful like they are doesn't mean we aren't any less than them, we're all humans in the end; I don't understand it!  
***thud***  
I dropped my broom. I sighed again, _great._ I went to pick it up but before I could I was stopped by a hand that gripped onto my arm to turn me around.  
"Dan! There's going to be another tournament and guess what, Mummy said I could go and watch!"  
That's my little brother, Adrian. It's pretty cute how he still calls Mum "mummy" despite being 13 years old. Me and him rarely get into any arguments but sometimes it is hard for us to understand each other, we have two completely different mindsets. Like for example, him being so excited to go to this match, I didn't feel the same way at his age. I knew better, knew it was just a scam. The only reason these things are held is so the King and Queen get all the taxes money. Most people don't pay their taxes, or so they think. Really what's happening is someone will skip their taxes but then pay to get into all these festivals and such and then they buy food and drinks there too; so really they paid all along. It's a smart sneaky thing really, I give them credit for that. "Fun." I said, trying to sound like I meant it; but that was hard and I just sounded very blunt.  
Adrian just rolled his eyes and shoved the flyer into my face. "Look, this ones going to be special! A prince is going to be there, it's one part of the whole '18th birthday Celebration' the King and Queen are holding." What? I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and yanked the paper out of my brother's hands and quickly scanned the poster.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Townspeople

As most if not all of you know I have three sons, and one of them just turned 18 years young. To celebrate my son entering adulthood, I, King Alfie II, and some of my fellow servants will be holding an event every day for the whole week straight.  
And to all you ladies out there, I will be looking for a suitable proper woman who can fulfill my son's needs and be his wife. All of my children will be attending all these events and so will two of my best and highest servants.  
And if anyone dares to disturb the peace at these festivals I will not hesitate to throw you in the dungeon and put you into the **Brazen Bull.**

-King Alfie II

_For Philip Michael Lester I_

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hm." I said, not knowing how to respond. So there's going to be a festival every single day for the next 7 days... this ought to be fun.  
"This is gonna be great!" Adrian was basically jumping up and down, som-"You're coming with me, right Dan?" Wait what?!  
"Um no, why would I?"  
"Because he's your brother." I turned around to see my mum right behind me, she had her arms crossed. That's not good for me. "Daniel opportunities like this don't come very often. There's only three princes, one is already in his twenties and the youngest one is only 10." By now my mum was right next to me, she reached up (I'm taller than her) and pinched my ear pulling me down to her level. "You will go with him, I am going to stay here to watch our shop, and you two will be back as soon as the festivals end. **Understood**?" I quickly nodded my head and she released my now sore ear. I walked away from the two without even looking at my brother to see his reaction, it didn't matter what it was; I had to go either way.  
I crouched down to pick up my broom I had dropped earlier, when I heard a sound. ***BUM BADABUM***  
_the hell? two announcements one day, how can that be? it's not... it is... oh. my. god._

"Make way. The prince has arrived. To all of you, Philip has turned 18 years old today, and to celebrate we are holding 1 festival each day starting tomorrow for the next week. The King has told us to inform you that Philip is looking for a wife. At these festivals we and Philip will be looking to find the most suitable woman to be his wife. Philip wanted a chance to see and greet all the people attending these events in his honor, so here he is. Philip Michael Lester the first!"

_-THIRD PERSON POV-_

The new heresy finished his shouting and moved the winding horn from his lips down by his side. He looked over at Phil signaling for Phil to get off his horse. Phil didn't need to be told twice, he hated horses. Phil looked around to see what the townspeople looked like, he really didn't want to come down here or to any of the peasant's marketplaces, but his mum had forced him to come. He didn't have anything against any of the lower classes (unlike his father) just he had better things to do, plus he had to go to different festivals for 7 days straight, couldn't he have gotten a break the day before all the events started? He continued to scan the area when something caught his eye, a boy that looked around his age. It wasn't that common for Phil to see people his age but it made him happy when he did. But his smile soon dropped when he noticed what the boy was doing. The boy was by what looked like his family's fruit stand and he was holding a couple of pears trying to sell them to folks walking by. Phil's heart dropped a bit, he's always been a bit sensitive and seeing someone so easily be rejected just hurt Phil. He knew what it was like to be rejected a numerous amount of times, letting down your family; he knew the feeling way too much. Since he's a rich spoiled prince everyone thinks he doesn't have feelings and that he doesn't go through mortifying life changing shit, but he does... and it upsets him that people believe all those things about him and his family. Yes he's spoiled but just because he's the King's son doesn't mean he's a completely emotionless person just looking for more ways to get money, that's more his dad than him. Phil shook his head slightly, escaping his thoughts to see the boy still trying to hand out pears, it didn't seem like he got anyway though.  
Phil started walking towards the guy, but was interrupted when a few girls came up to him screaming.  
"Prince Philip! Hello, sorry to interrupt but," the one girl with shoulder length brown hair was screaming in Phil's face. Her friend with the shortest cherry hair pushed her aside. "I'm Emma and this is my friend Dodie!" The crimson haired girl exclaimed. "And we would love to socialize and stand by you when you're at the festivals." The brunette slightly pushed her friend out of the way so she could stand in front of Phil, "It would mean the world to us!" Phil didn't look at the girls but he responded with a nod and tried to move towards the boy who he hasn't taken his eyes off of. But unfortunately for him, the girls weren't giving up that easily. When Phil made his way towards the boy the bright red haired girl named _Emma_ put her hands on his chest stopping him from moving. "If you get bored during one of the events we'll be there to entertain you, if you want someone to talk to we'll be there to socialize, and if you ever want a wife..." Emma hinted and winked. Phil cringed on the inside, he really did hate seeing girls act like someone they're not just for him (it kind of killed him inside) but on the outside he just forced a weak smile. "Um, yes of course. Just let me get back to you girls on that." They nodded fiercely and turned towards each other giggling then hurried away. Phil shook his head slightly at them and looked over at the boy; he was still there... still trying to sell the fruits. Phil didn't know whether to be happy or sad that the kid didn't move, sad that the boy still wasn't able to sell at least ONE piece of fruit, but happy that the boy didn't go anywhere; so he could go towards him and talk.

Phil took a slight deep breath and walked towards him, he didn't care that everyone's eyes were on him wondering why he was still here and why he hasn't left yet. Well almost everyone's eyes, this boy's family still hasn't noticed he was creeping towards them, Phil chuckled under his breath. It must've been louder than Phil thought because another boy who was in the corner of the market heard it and he looked up; his face was priceless when he realized who it was.  
" ***cough*...mummy... mum...?** " The woman sweeping the ground turned around with a gruff and looked as if she was going to scold the kid when she caught Phil in her eyes, she immediately froze.  
"Oh my god, Prince Philip!" She walked towards Phil but stopped, she instead curtseyed in her place and looked at the boy, most likely her son, to do the same; to which he complied and bowed. By now obviously the guy that originally caught Phil's attention noticed what was going on besides him. He took the time to look over and watch what was going on even though he didn't want to miss any opportunity of getting someone to buy the fruit. His heart stopped when he saw what was going on, Prince Philip!!!! Phil looked over and smirked when he saw that the boy was finally looking towards him.  
"Why hello there, are you selling these fruits?" Phil asked even though it was an obvious answer.  
"I-I... sure... I mean!... my family is, yes." Dan stuttered, he was blushing so hard. What was he doing? Making a fool of himself that's what. Get it together Dan goddamnit, this is the fucking prince!! Dan glanced over at his brother and mum and saw his mother glaring at him. Of course she was... but it was a harsher glare than usual. Was he forgetting something? Oh of course he was, damnit what was he forgetting?? Bow.  
Dan squeaked when he realized his mistake, he quickly bowed; covering his face with his fringe, he was too ashamed to look at anything but the ground.  
Phil's smile dropped when Dan took a bow and hid his face, he had such a beautiful face closer up, why'd he have to go and hide? It was because of the crown on his head, giving him this rep and giving everyone else this expectation to treat him like some kind of... GOD!  
"No no, you don't have to bow! Stand up like normal person, yeah?" Phil said calmly but also said it like he meant it, cause he did. Dan gave him a confused look but complied, he put his hands cupped in front of him and looked down at the ground just barely mumbling a _yes, sir_. Phil sighed but was determined to keep the conversation going, "So, what's this?" Phil asked and he picked up a fruit from the wooden stand.  
Dan took a breath when he looked up for what seemed like the first time in forever, "i-it's a melon... sir..." Dan did his best not to look the prince in the eyes, his mum told him not to; so he **won't**. Phil smiled, though he doesn't like people addressing him as _'sir'_ , this was very cute to him. "Hm, a melon aye? Ya know the Castle doesn't have much of these. I may buy one," Phil looked over his shoulder and signanled for the 2nd Hersey to come over. Dan's heart skipped a beat or two at the fact that someone was actually going to buy a piece of fruit! The only times he and his mum and brother ever got someone to buy fruit was either by his brother's cute little pout and eyes that'll leave you feeling guilty, or by his mother's aggressive harassment at folks just trying to walk by; but never by just Dan, he's always been too awkward to pass fruit out. And the fact that it was the PRINCE made Dan have hope, hope that maybe this will change his mum's opinion on him and actually treat him like a... son? The Hersey came over and brought a bag with him, Phil took the bag and started searching inside it. Sooner or later Phil pulled out what he was looking for, it was 100 shillings. 100 shillings?? (Shillings are basically coins but in the Middle Ages) But the melon only costed 20 shillings... he must've grabbed too much. Dan hesitantly pulled out his hand thinking that the prince was going to only give him 20 shillings then put the 80 shillings back into the bag, but he didn't; he instead gave Dan all 100 shillings! Dan was baffled at this, he at least expected Phil to give him less than 20 shillings, definitely not more; espiecally not that much more!  
Dan looked Phil in the eye with a crazed look, he was lost at words; but he tried to find the right ones anyways. "Um, Prince Philip it appears that you have given me 100 shillings, and-uh... the melon is only... 20..-shillings sir..." Dan said nervously, he freaked out midway through his sentence after he realized he was looking at Royalty directly in the eyes. What a fool he was.  
Phil smiled brightly and replied cheekily, "it appears so. Hm, it also appears that I haven't brought all of my change. How about tomorrow I come back and give you some more money, you seem to have plenty of fruit I can spend my savings on." Phil winked at Dan causing Dan to blush, of course Dan could tell that the wink was just a cheeky wink and didn't actually mean anything but it still brought chills up his spine.  
"I-I-I... um, yeah! Plenty of fr-fruits, that I sell... for shillings... ***squeal*** " And with that Dan hustled away with the shillings to hide away in his little 1 story, 1 room home. The cottage wasn't anything special, it was made out of sticks and straw and Dan's dad and mum built it themselves with the help of Dan's uncle. They had to share the room with the animals, luckily they only had 3 pigs and a cow, Dan's uncle had most of the animals since he lived alone and didn't mind. The house's size and disadvantages didn't bother Dan none, a homes still home. It's still the place he and his brother were born in, it's still the place they both had their first walk, they both first talked in that house, they both shared some great memories there, and they also shared some bad memories that would in the end make them have a stronger bond when they made up. And sometimes the little place of shelter could be somewhere where Dan runs away from bad situations... like this one... that was fine until he made it a bad situation and ran away...  
Goddamnit Dan.

_-PHILS POV-_

I was kind of disappointed to see the boy go, I didn't even get his name; what a shame. So here I was just standing alone with my bag in hand, Hersey by my side, folks all around staring straight at me watching my every move, a mother and son bowing for me, and a downhearted look all over me face. I shook it off, **royalty doesn't look sad.** "Sivan! We're going back home, Father should be expecting me home right about now." I lied through my teeth, my father doesn't give two shits about when I come home; all he cares about is his riches. But obviously whenever I pull the 'Mad Dad' card, it makes Sivan go white. He's always been known as "my dad's best servant" since Sivan's pretty close to my siblings and I, mostly me though. Me and Sivan were close, he's always there for me and I'm always there for him. He's like a brother to me, as cliche as it is. "Oh why yes Philip, wouldn't want him to get mad..." and with that Sivan took my bag and guided me to the horses, even though I was capable of doing it myself; I'm used to it though. Having people doing things for me that I could most definitely do myself, I'm surprised no ones tried to chew my food for me. I got on my horse, and scanned through the crowd; the brother and mum of the nameless boy stopped their bowing after noticing I left. I looked over at Sivan and he was already leading his horse to the castle, so I followed him too leading my horse in the same direction. Leaving this town behind until another day, hopefully meeting that soft browned eye boy again...  
A prince can hope.

_**Don't even think about giving up! Your miracle could be just around the corner. There's a reason why you held onto hope for so long anyways.** _

<3


End file.
